Here We Come
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Balthazar and Sam share a common goal, rescue Castiel and Dean from Purgatory. Things don't go smoothly at times and an unlikely friendship forms... Sequel to: I'm Still Here
1. Introduction

**Title:** Here We Come  
**Characters: **Sam Winchester, Balthazar  
**Sequel to: **I'm Still Here  
**Timeline: **During the year Cas and Dean are in Purgatory.  
**Summary: **Balthazar and Sam share a common goal, rescue Castiel and Dean from Purgatory. Things don't go smoothly at times and an unlikely friendship forms.

**Introduction**

Dean was gone.

Castiel was gone.

The Leviathans were gone.

Crowley took Kevin and ran, setting his own goals in motion.

Sam, well he was stuck alone and before he could delve into any sort of depression that could drive him to make the worst mistake he can, and not look for his brother who he needed in his life even more then he needed to function. But he fled the building where everything went wrong and Dean disappeared with Castiel.

Sam trashed the hotel room and couldn't stop himself from screaming out his agony and his pain. He wanted to die, and he forgot that there was someone else who lost someone as well.

He forgot about Balthazar.

Up until he found himself yanked roughly off the floor where he found himself on his knees in his desperation and pushed up against the wall behind the dresser that came with the room. The balance between staying upright and keeping his feet on the ground was precarious at best.

He found himself face to face with a furious angel who glared angrily and accusingly at him. Sam tried to open his mouth and say something, anything but a tight grip on his throat stopped any words from coming forth.

"So this is what you do human, when your brother and mine go missing. You throw a tantrum like a child and just give up? Surely the great Sam Winchester who had more balls during the time Dean was in hell could do something more then this?" Balthazar hissed out as he pulled back and dusted his hand off like Sam was dirt.

"What else am I to do?! They're gone and I don't know how to get them back. There is no way into Purgatory to get them... No door that I can think of..." Sam blurted out, angry but not enough to have it hissed back at Balthazar who looked at him with a very scolding expression.

Balthazar shook his head and Sam had to watch him pace the room slightly, eyeing things with an unhidden form of disgust and disapproval.

"I never understood what Castiel saw in you or Dean, but he saw something great and worth fighting for. Falling for. And he did fall, he sacrificed everything and tried to do things on his own when he should have asked for my-your help rather then a demon for help. But it was all for you and for your brother. And this is how you repay that sacrifice? Your brother went to hell and was tortured and keep in mind when I say torture I'm putting it nicely and he in turn tortured, for you. Yes, you went with Lucifer and everyone thanks you and they may not like it but a lot of things out there owes you their existence. Your brother made deals with Death to get your soul back and tend to the damage done to you. Stayed by your side while you were soulless, and this is how it is repaid? Castiel took your madness, your insanity and you are going to leave them to rot!" Balthazar spoke, only raising his voice once and that was at the end of his small speech.

But it was enough to shake something in Sam. His brother did a lot more for him then what Balthazar mentioned.

But what could he do? It was obvious that Balthazar wanted help or something like that, if he didn't then he would have went ahead and tried to get to Castiel himself, and in turn Dean because Castiel won't allow Dean to be left behind. It wasn't in the angel's mindset to do that.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Sam asked, hoping he was gambling right about Balthazar coming for assistance.

Balthazar sneered at him while answering with a cold, "Isn't it obvious you ape."

Yes it was...

They would work together to get the ones that's important to them back, and Sam knows on instinct and from the little that he's seen that Castiel was important to Balthazar.

And that was the start of their odd partnership.

If only Sam knew what he was getting into...

**Authoress Note:** Hope you like it... The title is liable to change because I'm unsure of it so far...


	2. Chapter 1

The first few months was Hell according to Balthazar, Sam really didn't know how the angel could be such a dramatic one who plays on that to the fullest extent. He always had something to complain about, the music or the car or Sam himself. But he was grateful for the angel's presence. It was a distraction, and he didn't have to be alone. He didn't think he could do it, the last time Dean left him at least he had a purpose and Bobby was alive.

This time however Bobby was dead and Sam didn't have a purpose like last time, disturbed and corrupt as it was. There was no Lilith to kill this time around.

But Balthazar just waltzed into the room and literally got into his face and told him how it was going to be. In a roundabout way he told Sam to stop being a baby and get off his ass to do something about it. Sam out of shock at the situation with how Dean disappeared and with the presence of Balthazar, didn't fight back like he thought he would be. Instead he simply asked Balthazar:

"_Okay. Then what do we do?"_

Sam ended up following Balthazar who instantly asked where the Prophet was once things settled down between them, and Sam managed to get Balthazar to call him by his name rather then dehumanizing him.

And the answer to that was easy. Kevin aka the prophet of the lord was with Crowley. Balthazar cursed to himself.

It was Sam's turn to drive and Balthazar was sitting in the passenger seat reading a magazine about fashion of all things. Apparently the angel was also vain.

"Not vain, just someone with a good sense of fashion outside of denim and plaid." Balthazar corrected as he flipped a page and refused to let Sam turn even the radio on. Apparently if Balthazar couldn't listen to his techno crap then no one was listening to anything. It was a mild clash of wills in the Impala. A snort was heard from Balthazar again. That was another thing, the angel had no sense of giving Sam privacy. If he thought Castiel was bad with Dean, Balthazar was worse because he knows the whole privacy and personal space situation. He simply ignores it.

One wonderful example was when Sam was in the shower and Balthazar wanted to finally speak of what they were going to do next about the Purgatory mess and the Kevin situation. Balthazar literally walked in and flushed the toilet while Sam was in the shower and waited for Sam to react and practically jump out of the shower taking the shower curtain with him.

Still Sam had to reluctantly admit, they were finally getting into a routine with each other. Balthazar simply did what he wanted and Sam for the most part either adapted or put his feet in the ground and was dragged to the direction Balthazar wanted to go.

He was an insensitive asshole to put it plainly. But Balthazar always got him out of a sticky situation, even if at times that mess was created by Balthazar himself.

Though one thing was bothering him with the last one.

_Sam was cornered by three demons, to his right was a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fear was on his face, the poor teenager didn't even understand what was going on or why this was happening. Sam didn't have time to get the kid to safety, he was busy trying to not get killed and not get the kid killed. _

"_Balthazar... Any time would be nice." Sam grumpily muttered as he ducked behind a wall with the kid. _

_The demons advanced and one cut in behind them. One of the top ranking demons belonging to Crowley. A loyalist if the former King of the Crossroads. Sam was busy taking care of the other two when the boy screamed bloody murder. The demon stabbed him, but there was no blood. _

_Sam frowned. _

_The demon showed the blade off, it looked seamless in a near angelic way. The demon disappeared and the boy was curled up on the ground. Balthazar killed the last demon that Sam was dealing with. Balthazar didn't give him a chance to ask. He touched the teenager and told him to get lost. _

What kind of weapon was that? And why would a demon have it. Sam could see that Balthazar was sitting stiffly now. That was enough to tell him that Balthazar either knew what that was or was responsible for it.

"Own up." Sam simply said, glaring at the angel who glared back.

"Watch what you say." Balthazar warned, closing his magazine and fixing Sam with a hard look. Sam kept his attention on the road and on Balthazar, it helped to keep him from having to make eye contact with the angel when he was like this.

"What was that knife and why did a demon have something like that?" Sam pushed, he knows he was right here and if Balthazar would think for a moment he would know this too.

"A deal gone bad." Balthazar said, keeping his tone casual in a way that clearly told Sam that the angel was used to these sorts of situations at this point and that wouldn't surprise Sam whatsoever.

"How so?" Sam asked, wanting more information but knows that Balthazar would have to put up a fuss. The guy seemed to be hardwired to do so.

"I don't have to explain everything to you Winchester." Balthazar hissed. Hardwired or just likes to piss people off, Sam has yet to actually decide on that. Still there was more important things at hand like that knife and getting some information on it that Balthazar would know.

"You do if you want my help in this whole mess." Sam said calmly, hook line and sinker.

Silence.

"I made a deal. To protect Castiel from that very demon. In return I hand over Meg the demon wench who soiled my closest friends personal space with her existence. And a knife, one that doesn't cut your flesh but your very soul." Balthazar grudgingly admitted before tossing the magazine in the back, his mood no doubt gone when it comes to reading through a magazine.

"And the demon." Sam asked, wanting to see who it was so they could gank the demon if need be.

"Crowley." Balthazar answered in a huff as he crossed his arms.

"What!" Sam yelled as the Impala's brakes protested at the sudden harsh stop on the back roads they were currently driving on so they could have at least some privacy and Balthazar would shut up about passengers of other vehicles.

Balthazar didn't say a word thankfully, he wasn't stupid and knows when it's best to not lead the conversation but let it be led by Sam.

"You're telling me, after everything that happened with deal's gone wrong you went and made one. Are you insane!" Sam ended up yelling, he couldn't' help it. But life taught him the hard way about what you get when working with or making deals with demons. That it didn't matter what you are or how smart you think you are, you'll always get screwed in the end. Always.

"Watch your tongue _human_ or you're liable to lose it! I moonlighted as a crossroads demon, remember. I _thought_ that I could handle this situation as long as I kept Castiel safe, protected and away from you two morons with your luck so bad that you kill or destroy _everything_ around you!" Balthazar snarled right back.

Sam couldn't say anything more to that. It hurt because it was true. Wasn't it? Everything he touches, Dean touches. It all dies or goes away or destroyed. It doesn't matter if they mean to have it happen or not, it just happens. Sam felt like he was struck in the stomach and the Impala suddenly felt too small to fit him and the angel.

Sam exited the car and walked away from it. Leaving Balthazar behind a soft curse followed him.

Sam didn't even hear the passenger door open and close.

"I was desperate to protect my friend after I saw him so broken, an angel shouldn't have broken like that. But it is liable to happen when you're isolated from your kind and then take on the madness of someone else in some attempt to fix things. Cassie was always trying to fix things even when he was a fledgling." Balthazar offered, Sam now knows that offering information like that in a calm and nearly kind tone was his way of apologizing. He was like Dean in that way, which was perhaps more frightening then Sam expected it to be.

"An angel could go mad by being... alone?" Sam asked, accepting the backward apology and letting Balthazar lead him to the passenger seat while Balthazar took over the driving.

"Of course they can, why do you think Lucifer was so angry and insane. And Gabriel though his madness was concealed better and he found himself an insane purpose as Loki or as the Trickster. Whichever you prefer." Balthazar answered and the next thing Sam knew, techno music flooded the previous silence in the car.

Dean would be freaking out if he saw this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was truly no words to describe how bizarre his situation was now. Balthazar never expected anything like this to ever happen to him, but when the rules were torn up by Castiel's choices Balthazar shouldn't have been surprised.

The few months and now a couple of weeks were so twisted and no order to how things should be. Things didn't go easy for him and for his human sidekick, they didn't always get along or see eye to eye. And sometimes, just sometimes Balthazar was in the wrong and even had to give way to do things Sam's way. The human way. But that was what started this mess wasn't it?

The human way?

Free will?

But oddly enough, Balthazar wouldn't change it for the world. Free will was something to truly cherish, and coming from a being that up until recently didn't really have his own. He knows what it means to cherish it, be grateful for it and not take it for granted like humans tend to at times with how careless they throw it around or take it away from others.

The Winchester who was now sleeping in the passenger car was a mixture of good will and emo anger. But he was quickly becoming more tolerable the longer Balthazar was chained in this situation.

Two weeks passed since he was first allowed to drive the hunk of metal. There was nothing great about this car, but from the stories Sam opened up with and what Balthazar read in his mind it wasn't so much the car that was important but the symbol it was to the boys and what it held. Not meaning the weapons, the memories created in this car.

Innocent memories. Sinful memories. Odd but playful memories. This car has probably seen it all. Injuries, pain, sex, tears and laughter. Not to mention there's a warn out coffee stain in Balthazar's spot. One that neither of them knows the story behind, so it was one of Dean's stories or possibly a story that belonged to the father of Sam and Dean's. John Winchester, a man that earned his name in the hunter world but Balthazar thought that he was nothing special all the same.

"Where are we..." Sam asked as he seemed to be able to stretch by some miracle and wake up enough to ask, stealing away Balthazar's peace and quiet. Sam has for the most part forgiven him for his screw up with Crowley. Balthazar couldn't understand why he was pleased by that. The kid wasn't that important to want his forgiveness about anything.

"Five minutes away from the hotel we're stopping at so you can sleep like a human rather then a scrunched up whatever you were supposed to look like." Balthazar said, not really caring what he sounded like as he shifted the gears to what he wanted them to be as he aimed for the hotel's parking lot.

"We still in the US at least?" Sam shot back, tired and annoyed. Though there was relief at the prospect of being able to stretch properly that diminishes the effect. Balthazar had to deal with how worried he was over not having his brother. They practically lived off of each other to a point where they would probably never really be able to be separated for emotional reasons.

Balthazar didn't bother grace him with a reply as he parked the car and entered the lobby to rent a room with two beds, not that one would be used. He liked the discomfort that knowledge gives Sam because it screamed 'gay couple' to whoever cleans the room as they leave. But hey, Balthazar had to get his amusements somewhere. It got to a point that Sam slept in both beds and messed them both when he thinks Balthazar wasn't looking as they check out. Poor thing.

The young lady was gracious enough and polite. Balthazar flirted halfheartedly because that was the best way for him to get the best results when it comes to the general public. Both males and females depending on who he's dealing with. Still all of those were pointless and emotionless. Just an act to get what he wants. Nothing more.

Sam dragged the stuff in, Balthazar didn't bother with such trivial thing as he turned the television on ignoring the disapproving or annoyed looks. He's starting to understand what the 'bitch faces' were according to memories of Sam when Dean openly accused him of having one on.

"Any clue to how to get them in or out of Purgatory?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table while eating a sandwich from a gas station they stopped at.

"Purgatory is like Hell and Heaven doors are hard to find because you're not really meant to get out of any of them." Balthazar answered as he stopped at a program where penguins were dancing for some foolish reason for a moment before carrying on. Sam of course didn't want to except that answer.

"Yet demons come out of hell and angels out of heaven as easy as pie these days, lets not forget the revivals and the situation with Dean being brought back from Hell." Sam stated with a huff as he crumpled the package and tossed it in the small garbage can that was closes to him.

"Demons and Angels aren't human. Hell is a prison so to speak, demons are both the con's and the guards there. The guards can get out easy and the cons have to be let out. In the end they can because they aren't human. Not anymore and some never were. Angels can get out so long as they have a vessel which is by no means easy and Heaven is Paradise for some. Happy memory ride for the rest of eternity, and that is by no means a small gift to give. So ya, not human. Humans souls are easier to pluck and put into a place but a human as a whole is a different matter altogether. And it is all of Dean that is in Purgatory with Castiel in his vessel." Balthazar explained before thinking over what he said and if he left anything out.

"Where would there be doors to Purgatory then?" Sam pushed as he latched onto a bottle of water in order to take a drink. Balthazar never bothered drinking water, he didn't need it. But there was always one bought for him, habit to buy for two or to be nice. Balthazar has yet to figure out which it was.

"There isn't any, there has to be ones that's made." Balthazar answered, didn't he say this already or was it one of those situations were he thought he did but didn't?

"You just said that it's like Hell and Heaven and all that... How can there be no doors..." Sam snarled out, anger clearly heard in his voice. Balthazar shot him an annoyed but unconcerned look.

"You have to make the doors. Heaven and Hell had doors made a long time ago in a different time period. Back then things were more chaotic on Earth and with everything else. Back when the whole Jesus thing was going down." Balthazar explained, yes he was aware that he probably shouldn't speak so lightly about that. So many things happened during that time but what else was he to say?

"So how do we make a door then?" Sam asked as he took off a layer of clothing and his shoes. Balthazar frowned, that was a good question. He has yet to figure that one out. How can he create a door, one small door that he can get into and pull Castiel and his charge out successfully without letting everything else out in the meantime. Every other time the place was accessed others got out as well.

"Well?" Sam asked as he walked to the bathroom no doubt to take a shower before bed.

"I'm thinking." Balthazar snapped as he frowned. Sam glared before closing the bathroom door behind him. Balthazar also knows that they should be getting a hold of that kid, the Prophet of the Lord. So many loose ends, it wasn't funny anymore. It was down right sloppy! And Balthazar believe it or not was a soldier, he doesn't like doing sloppy.

It took fifteen minutes for Sam to get out of the shower, Balthazar could see that Sam used the shower to let some emotions loose as quietly as he could. Though Balthazar heard the sounds of sorrow and angry. Muffled by a hand or an arm. Balthazar knows he should probably see if the kid was okay, but he doesn't. Balthazar doesn't do anything except for switching the channel back to the show with dancing penguins.

"Get some sleep Winchester." Balthazar stated as he watched Sam curl into the bed with his back towards Balthazar. Dealing with humans, especially a Winchester was hard work and not for the first time Balthazar wondered how Castiel did it.

Tomorrow Balthazar was going to get serious. He had a few things that needed to be done before and during the search for Purgatory. Balthazar needed to find a way in first of all. He had to fix things with the mistake he made in dealing with Crowley and then there was the Prophet of the Lord. Balthazar wasn't keyed into looking after the kid, but it would be best if he stole the Prophet back, after all the boy could prove to be useful in the search or something.


End file.
